Of Love and Lies
by Ms. Antoinette
Summary: In Gemstone's mind her only goal in life is to be able to produce an heir to the Black Moon's Kingdom, but when she finds she can't she finds herself living in torment as she also finds out that her beloved prince, is in love with another.
1. A happy liferight?

This is the first time I've done something like this so I don't know if I suck at writing or not, all I know is that I have an A in English ……but that's probably because I sit with stupid, retarded people in class. Well anyways, this whole story came to me in a dream and it spoke to me saying that I needed to write it out and share it with other people, so be as cruel as you want, tell me what I'm doing wrong, voice your opinions don't be shy, it will be good for us.

Oh and I guess I should say I own just about nothing, well maybe one or two things and a pair of shoes………………and that's about it…………and please do tell me if I am going against any sort of rule they posted on here, because I didn't take the time to read the rules when I signed up.

"AHHHH!" a very large pregnant woman screamed from her position.

"Push! Harder, you're almost done! Come on!" the nurse had cried.

"ARE YOU STUPID! I AM PUSHING HARDER!" she screamed again in agony.

Sweat and tears rolled down her scrunched up face, as she prayed that her child would hurry up and just come out already. Why! Why, was she having to go through this massive amount of pain, wasn't childbirth supposed to be a wonderful experience………….wasn't it?

"AGGGHHHH!" she screamed in pain one last time before her child carefully slid out.

She laid there in exhaustion as the nurses took her baby away to go clean him up, but she didn't care all she wanted was to hold her baby and to listen to him cry…...but……

"Cry! Why isn't he crying?" she asked as she sat up and looked at the nurse, but the nurse just stared blankly at her and didn't answer.

"Give me my baby! I want my baby! YOU GIVE HIM TO ME, DON'T YOU IGNORE ME! GIVE HIM TO ME NOW!" she cried as she pointed at the nurses.

But all they could do was come over to her and try to calm her down. "Madame, madame please, please, you knew this was going to happen again."

"NO," the deprived mother yelled as she slapped the nurse across the face ,"YOU GIVE ME MY CHILD NOW!"

"Madame, I'm sorry, so, so sorry but you've lost another child. Do you understand, your child is dead. I'm sorry."

"NO. NO. NO. NOT AGAIN……please….." she cried, "Please….."……

A woman popped up in her bed in a cold sweat covering her mouth to keep from crying, but it was no use. She felt the tears slide down as she grabbed her stomach and fell into the fetal position and cried her heart out some more.

"Why, why me…" she said to herself softly between breaths.

A few more tears fell before she settled down and made her way out of bed. She was silent, for what does one have to say when one is deprived of everything that ever mattered. All she could do was walk across the cold floor and out of her room.

She went quietly to a bathroom and continued on with her morning as if nothing had happened. She took her shower and dressed up for the day ahead of her. Black skirt, jacket, shoes, gloves no item of color what so ever. Her black hair in fancy curls pinned to her head, her face adorned with red lips and she set out for another day that would try and prove something to her.

"Gemstone," a voice greeted her as she entered into the castle's kitchen.

"Sapphire," she said with a smile on her very own face.

"How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Tired, yourself?"

"The very same," he responded.

"Is the prince anywhere to be found?" she asked innocently.

"He has been seen once or twice this morning but asides from that, are you ready for today?"

" I've never been more ready for anything in my whole life."

"Well that's good. Why don't you eat and then come meet us in the conference room."

She nodded her head and Sapphire walked out. Her smile faded as she gathered food and prepared to make herself a meal, in the midst of doing so though, another figure had walked into the kitchen and joined her.

She looked up at him and he seemed to just want to ignore her and pretend she wasn't there. She questioned herself on whether she should speak to him or not but her love had gotten the best of her.

"Diamond……" she said softly.

He didn't look at her but answered, "Yes."

"Would you like me to make you something?'

"No, not at all, I'm fine," he said back as he looked at her.

"Are you sure? It's no problem at all."

"I'm sure it's fine, we should really be going though. Can't be late now can we?"

"No we can't," she said as they both left together.

Silence fell between the two as they walked the winding halls toward the conference room. She couldn't think of anything to say to her beloved prince and he didn't have much to say to her. The only lines that fell between them were those that didn't matter.

"Did you sleep well?" Gemstone asked.

He looked at her and responded, "Yes."

"Oh. Well, so did I."

"Were you crying this morning?"

"No, haha, not at all."

Her laugh had been so forced that maybe he had noticed it, but she didn't mind it, she just looked up at him as they approached the doors of the conference room, but they stopped as they came closer to the doors.

"Gemstone," Diamond said.

"Yes," she said back as her attention snapped up towards him.

"I want you to know something."

"Yes," she said hopefully.

"I love you," he said looking to the side of her.

For that one second she was on top of the world, the happiest person. No one could crush her.

"I love you too," she said right before their lips touched for a quick kiss.

After that he opened the doors and Gemstone walked in and he followed. For today was going to be the Black Moons revenge on the Moon Kingdom, for making them suffer for as long as they did. Today was going to be a sign of a revolution that needed to happen years before it did. Today was going to mark the day where supposed evil triumphed over the real villains.

-----And I'm done. Finished. Tell me what you think. I won't be one of them bitchy people if you tel me you hate it or have a suggestion or two. So go on press the review button and leave me a review. Please and thank you!

-Ms. Antoinette


	2. Revenge

A.N. So I cried a little after I found out no one liked my story, you know it hurt, but that doesn't matter. By the way I wish you could hear my tone of voice when I say that, because I don't mean it. So again, I own nothing that you recognize.

The two of them joined the rest of the family who sat around the conference table. They hadn't sat together but across from one another.

"Gemstone," a smiling green haired women said.

She smiled in return and replied, "Emerald."

Gemstone took her seat next to Emerald and started to talk to her beloved friend.

"So how's it been this morning?"

"Oh just fabulous," Emerald replied in a monotone voice, "Yours?"

Gemstone thought back to when she first woke up this morning, but ignored them and replied, "Fine. It's been fine"

"You're lying"

"Now how do you know that?" Gemstone asked staring at her friend in the face.

"I…." but the woman was cut off before she could finish and whispered that she would tell her later.

Another voice had begun to speak and it filled the room with such passion that it could bring you to tears, but the people who occupied the room were to strong for that and didn't allow any weak emotion to show through their porcelain faces. For they all remained as still and quiet as the dead, for it was the dead that they were fighting for.

The dead that the Moon Kingdom turned their backs on when the rebels really needed them. They were willing to cooperate at one point, but to be rejected for something you never wanted hurts ten times more. It shows who you can really trust and befriend. The day they turned their backs was the day the Black Moon began to plot revenge.

"It's time we take back what's rightfully ours. They blame us for something our ancestors did a long ago and I am sick of having to suffer for their wrongs. We deserve our freedom along with all the people of Nemesis. We all deserve our freedom.

Who are they to tell us what we can and can't have. They should have no say in it. They have been killing us for generations! Letting a poison seep into out air supply that kills even the most strongest of people at a young age, MEN, WOMEN AND CHILDREN!!!!"

Gemstone's mind wondered away from Sapphire's speech and begun to think, "I'm 21 years old. I'm going to die soon and I've yet to put my families name into history, yet alone been able to produce a child, which now seems more important than anything. I'm old and dying and there's not much I can do about it." She looked to the man she loved and hoped he would turn his attention towards her. He did as she pleased but showed her no sign of affection and turned his head back to its first position.

She to turned her attention to Sapphire and his speech, she listened closely and clung onto every word as if they were going to be the last she heard. They flowed through her making some kind of peace fill her body. Or at least it's what she thought was peace, where in reality the feeling was that of revenge. The feeling that something beautiful could be taken and destroyed, that after tonight the Moon Kingdom would never shine again.

"Tonight we do what we should have done ages ago! Tonight we take back what we were deprived of! Tonight when they least expect it we are going to rise to the height of our power and show them what cruelty really is!!!! Then when they come crawling and begging for forgiveness we shall turn our backs on them just like they did to us generations ago!!!!!!!! This is our revenge and I'll be damned if we fail!!! We prevail tonight!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone in the room was quiet for what Sapphire had said had been true, every word. Not one person was there to disagree, but to stand up for the rights of their people.

"Does everyone understand how crucial this is?"

The room just nodded their head.

"Does everyone remember how we're going about this?"

"Yes" a few said and others nodded.

"Then let's have a rundown of the plan."

A holographic of the entire moon palace showed up before everyone who sat at the table and Sapphire began to explain the details.

"First Rubeus and the four sisters will show up and start attacking. A full frontal attack. A brutal one. The Moon Kingdom will concentrate little on them, knowing to expect more from us. Then Emerald will come into the West side of their kingdom and take attack. Then Gemstone on the East. Their soldiers will be running in confusion. Then when their in their most confusing state we let our soldiers and dark monsters and spirits go. We show them no mercy. Kill them all. Except for, of course, the Moon Queen."

Then instead of the holographic of the kingdom, there was now a holographic of the Moon Queen. Gemstone snapped her attention to her prince and watched how he gazed in lust at the Neo-Queen Serenity. She watched her love stare at the queen in ways he would never look at her. The looks showed how gentle he would treat her, how much he wanted her in his arms, how he would bend down to her every need and praise her for simple things that anyone could perform.

Was Gemstone jealous? No only scared. Scared of losing the only thing that really mattered. She was so scared that it drove her to hate the Queen and everything about her. She didn't care if she had a c child or not she was going to kill her with her hands around the queen's neck. She was going to watch the queen suffer and die, if she could she would love to do it in front of the one's who loved the young queen so dearly.

"Gemstone, gemstone."

"Yes," she replied in a hurry.

"Are you paying attention?" an angry Sapphire asked.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I? I want this just as much as you do," she said with firmness in her voice.

"Good. Now that I have everyone's attention I can go back to what I was saying. We cannot afford to mess up. If you fall behind, you will be left behind and assumed dead. Be sure to tell your soldiers this and do not fail to mention that we want the queen alive. So for now everyone is dismissed and we will all meet back here tonight!"

With the final words of his speech everyone rose and exited the room. Emerald and Gemstone were the last two to leave and waited to talk to each other until they were far away from the conference room.

They were halfway down the hall before Diamond called out to Gemstone and gestured for her to come to him. She did, and they walked down the opposite side of the hall together.

"You know he hates it when you nod off Gem,"

"I wasn't nodding off I was thinking about something."

"About what?"

Gemstone smiled, and replied, "About you."

"What about me?" Diamond said slyly and wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked into his office.

"Oh about how handsome you are and how you're going to be the greatest ruler anyone has ever seen."

"You think?" he said as he rested his head between her neck and shoulder.

"I know so," she answered as she turned to face him.

He had smiled at her and looked her up and down and pulled her closer to him. She felt wonderful when he was in these moods and loved him like there was no tomorrow.

Their lips met and found themselves embracing each other in the most passionate kisses, not ever wanting to let one another go. Diamond tripped his sweet lover so they could lie on the couch that resided in the corner of his office, and as he began to unbutton his pants and penetrate her, but her mind wondered away from him. She wondered if it was all worth it, loving him. She knew deep in her small heart that one day he would leave her and that she wouldn't be able to survive that one day she would die and wait and eternity for him to come back to her. She knew this, but as he began to push and pull himself out of her she didn't care.

For whatever time she had left on this dead planet she was going to enjoy it.

A.N. And now I'm finished and done and would greatly appreciate it if you would leave a kind word or two , or even one of misery, I don't really care, at this point I'm pretty desperate for a review, and somehow would be happy to review you back if you would like.


End file.
